This invention pertains to an improved hairbrush of a type for use in conjunction with hand-held blowers or hair dryers and characterized by means serving to shield the bristles to permit the brush to penetrate into the hair.
Hair stylists typically are required to pursue a series of somewhat awkward manipulations or movements in drying wet hair by means of hand-held blowers while styling the hair at the same time.
For example, one routine commonly used follows the steps of first lifting a shock of hair by means of a finger on one hand and placing the elongate barrel of the dryer under the lifted shock of hair to support the hair away from the head so that a brush can be positioned between the lifted shock of hair and the head. The stylist then positions a brush and removes the blower so as to use the brush in supporting the shock of hair. The stylist then employs the brush for styling the hair as the blower is used to dry the hair in cooperation with the brush. The foregoing steps are continuously repeated in the styling of any given head of hair and become somewhat tiresome to the operator.
Accordingly, there has been a need for an improved hairbrush construction which can more readily assist the stylist in working with a hand-held blower.